sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Band (album)
| genre = *Roots rock *folk rock *country rock *blues rock *Americana | length = 43:50 | label = Capitol | producer = John Simon | prev_title = Music from Big Pink | prev_year = 1968 | next_title = Stage Fright | next_year = 1970 | misc = }} The Band is the second studio album by the Band, released on September 22, 1969. It is also known as The Brown Album. According to Rob Bowman's liner notes for the 2000 reissue, The Band has been viewed as a concept album, with the songs focusing on people, places and traditions associated with an older version of Americana.Bowman, Rob. (liner notes) The Band, (remastered edition), 2000 Thus, the songs on this album draw on historic themes for "The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down", "King Harvest (Has Surely Come)" and "Jawbone" (which was composed in the unusual 6/4 time signature). Recording After unsuccessfully attempting sessions at a studio in New York, the Band set up shop in the pool house of a home rented by the group in the Hollywood Hills. Located at 8850 Evanview Drive in Los Angeles, California, the home was once owned by Judy Garland, Wally Cox and, at the time the group worked there, Sammy Davis, Jr. According to Robbie Robertson, the location was chosen to give the songs a Basement Tapes–like feel in what was termed "a clubhouse concept." Three songs to finish the album (from “Up on Cripple Creek” through “Jemima Surrender”) were not recorded at the “clubhouse studio,” but in New York City. According to co-producer John Simon, Robbie Robertson took over most of the engineering for the record, "hungry for knowledge... I showed him how to make an album from a technical point of view."Bowman, p. 3-4 Release The album was originally released as an LP on September 22, 1969. After a number of reissues on vinyl, cassette tape, and compact disc, it was remastered and rereleased, with bonus tracks, in 2000, in a process overseen by Robbie Robertson. (The 2000 re-release has also been packaged as a double CD with the Band's debut album, Music from Big Pink.) The album was also reissued in 2009 by Audio Fidelity as a limited edition gold CD. The reissue included a single b-side "Get Up Jake" as a bonus track. "Get Up Jake", which also appears on the 2000 reissue, was slated for inclusion in the original album but was dropped from the lineup at the last minute, either because the band felt it was too similar to another track on the album or because there physically was not enough room on the album.Bowman, Rob. (liner notes) Capitol expanded edition of "The Band", 2000John Simon, quoted in This Wheel's on Fire: Levon Helm and the Story of the Band, p. 195 A 1980 "Capitol 16000 Series" budget vinyl reissue of the album omitted "When You Awake" and "King Harvest (Has Surely Come)." The original LP back cover quotes the opening lines from Shelton Brooks's 1917 composition "Darktown Strutters' Ball". Reception | rev2 = DownBeat | rev2Score = | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = A | rev4 = MusicHound | rev4Score = 5/5 | rev5 = Pitchfork | rev5Score = 10/10 | rev6 = Q | rev6Score = | rev7 = The Village Voice | rev7Score = A+ | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8Score = | rev9 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev9Score = Brackett, Nathan, with Hoard, Christian (eds) (2004). The New Rolling Stone Album Guide (4th edn). New York, NY: Fireside. p. 42. . | rev10 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev10Score = }} The album includes many of the Band's best-known and critically acclaimed songs, including "The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down", which Rolling Stone named the 245th greatest song of all time (in the updated version,Rolling Stone 500 Greatest Songs of All Time (2010) it was the 249th greatest song of all time). In 2003, the album was ranked number 45 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time, maintaining the rating in a 2012 revised list. In 1998 ''Q'' magazine readers voted The Band the 76th greatest album of all time. Time magazine included it in their unranked 2006 list of the 100 greatest albums. Robert Christgau, having been disappointed with the Band's debut, had expected to dislike the record and even planned a column for the Village Voice to "castigate" their follow-up. Upon hearing the record, however, he declared it better than Abbey Road, which had been released four days following, writing that the Band's LP is an "A-plus record if I've ever rated one." He ranked it as the fourth best album of the year in his ballot for Jazz & Pop magazine's annual critics poll. The album was later included in his "Basic Record Library" of 1950s and 1960s recordings, published in Christgau's Record Guide: Rock Albums of the Seventies (1981). It was voted number 45 in the third edition of Colin Larkin's All Time Top 1000 Albums (2000). The Band peaked at #9 on Billboard s Pop Albums chart. In 2000, it charted on Billboard's Internet Albums chart, peaking at #10. The singles "Rag Mama Rag" and "Up on Cripple Creek" peaked on the Pop Singles chart at #57 and #25 respectively. The "Rag Mama Rag" single performed better in the UK, where it reached #16. Album - Billboard (United States) Singles - Billboard (United States) In 2009, the album was preserved into the National Recording Registry because the album was "culturally, historically, or aesthetically important, and/or informs or reflects life in the United States." The album was also included in the book 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. At the 2017 Polaris Music Prize, the album won the jury vote for the Heritage Prize in the 1960-1975 category."Tragically Hip album makes Polaris Heritage Prize list". Toronto Star, October 25, 2017. Track listing Side one | extra4 = Danko | length4 = 3:13 | title5 = Up on Cripple Creek | writer5 = Robertson | extra5 = Helm | length5 = 4:34 | title6 = Whispering Pines | writer6 = | extra6 = Manuel, Helm | length6 = 3:58 }} Side two | extra1 = Helm | length1 = 3:31 | title2 = Rockin' Chair | writer2 = Robertson | extra2 = Manuel | length2 = 3:43 | title3 = Look Out Cleveland | writer3 = Robertson | extra3 = Danko | length3 = 3:09 | title4 = Jawbone | writer4 = | extra4 = Manuel | length4 = 4:20 | title5 = The Unfaithful Servant | writer5 = Robertson | extra5 = Danko | length5 = 4:17 | title6 = King Harvest (Has Surely Come) | writer6 = Robertson | extra6 = Manuel | length6 = 3:39 }} 2000 reissue bonus tracks | extra17 = Manuel | length17 = 5:09 | title18 = Jemima Surrender (Alternate take) | writer18 = | extra18 = Helm | length18 = 3:49 | title19 = King Harvest (Has Surely Come) (Alternate performance) | writer19 = Robertson | extra19 = Manuel and Helm | length19 = 4:28 }} Personnel The Band * Rick Danko – bass guitar, fiddle, trombone, vocals * Levon Helm – drums, mandolin, rhythm guitar, vocals * Garth Hudson – organ, clavinet, piano, accordion, melodica, soprano, tenor and baritone saxophones, slide trumpet, bass pedals * Richard Manuel – piano, drums, baritone saxophone, harmonica, vocals * Robbie Robertson – electric and acoustic guitars, engineer Additional personnel * John Simon – producer, tuba, electric piano, baritone horn, tenor saxophone, "high school and peck horns", engineer * Tony May – engineer * Joe Zagarino – engineer * Elliot Landy – photography * Bob Cato – album design See also *Classic Albums References Sources * Category:1969 albums Category:The Band albums Category:Albums produced by John Simon (record producer) Category:Capitol Records albums Category:Concept albums Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:United States National Recording Registry recordings